Hydron Vexos
Vexos Hydron(VVXM004) was born on October 16, 2001 in the Vexos Mob. The mother was Millerna and father was Zenoheld. His litter-mates were Mylene(VVXF003), Volt(VVXM005) and Shadow(VVXM006). They were the first litter ever born in the Vexos. In February 2002 the group splint; Eries, Professor Clay, Hydron and Shadow split from the main group. They disappeared for a month then reappeared with Eries pregnant. Then small group rejoined the Vexos. On April 22, 2002 Eries gave birth to Spectra(VVXM007) and Mira(VVXF008). Hydron was seven months old. On July 2, 2002 Merle gave birth to Gus(VVXM009) and Lync(VVXM010).Hydron was ten months old by then. Millerna gave birth to Gill(VVXF011), Barodius(VVXM012), Kazarina(VVXF013), Airzel(VVXM014) and Nurzak(VVXM015) on October 12, 2002. Only four days before his first birth day. On February 2, 2003 Hydron's mother Millerna died after being the dominant for year. Hydron's aunts had been evicted so Mylene took over as dominant female. Hydron's father left the group with Professor Clay. Hydron was one of the oldest male in the group so he took over as dominant male with his sister. On June 13, 2003 Mylene gave birth to Elico, Macubass and Theta after mating with a rover. In July Volt over threw Hydron and took over as dominant male. Hydron was no longer the dominant male. He remained in the group for eight months then he left to roving with his litter-mate brother Shadow and cousins Lync. They joined Professor Clay who was roving at the time. The four male soon came across four evicted females from the Xerus. They stay together and formed a new group. Kalabari The new group was called the Kalabari Mob. Hydron didn't become the dominant male but was ousted by Professor Clay while Panthera took female dominance. On June 26, 2004 Panthera gave birth to her first litter ever of four pups; Matterhorn(VKBM001), Niagara(VKBF002), Chicxulub(VKBM003) and Amazon(VKBF004). On October 26, 2004 Panthera gave birth to Sicily(VKBM005), Sierra(VKBF006) and Sahara(VKBF007). The new pups brought the Kalabari's numbers up to fifiteen. On March 23, 2005 Panthera gave birth to Foxtrot(VKBF008), Trey(VKBM009), Zak(VKBM010) and Johnny(VKBM011). On July 29, 2005 Panthera gave birth again to Galilei(VKBF012), De Vinci(VKBM013), Curie(VKBF014) and Hubble(VKBM015). In October 2005 Panthera gave birth to three pups. Hydron badysits the new pups and is often seen on gaurd duty. He went rovign with Shadow and Lync a few times. Both Shadow and Lync left and joined new groups. Hydron was the last Vexos male in the Kalabari beside dominant male Professor Clay. Hydron left to rove in 2006. Sagittarius Hydron went roving with Matterhorm, Sicily and Zak. They came arcoss a new group called Sagittarius. The new dominant female Gemini needed an unrelated male to be her mate. The four males joined the group with out much difficultly. Hydron assumed male dominance since he was the oldest of the males. In June 2006 Gemini gave birth to five pups fathered by Hydron. Gemini and Hydron are still the dominant pair of Sagittarius today. Family Mother: Millerna Father: Zenoheld Sister: Mylene Brothers: Volt and Shadow Mate: Gemini Children: VSGP010, VSGP011, VSGP012, VSGP013 and VSGP014 Links Vexos Mob Kalabari Mob Zenoheld Vexos Category:Vexos meerkats Category:Kalabari meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats